


Of Mahal's Making

by LadyLaran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, F/M, Female to Male transgender, Nonbinary Dwarves, Trans Bilbo Baggins, Trans Character, Transitioning, gender fluid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: Mahal knew that stone could be stubborn, resisting His will in how the soul was formed, so He provided a way to help those He called "Stone Stubborn" to live the way He intended.  Yavanna had not considered this, and now one of Her hobbits finds that they are also "Stone Stubborn."  Because of this and a violent reaction by his father, he makes his way to Erebor and is put under the guidance of Dis's husband.  Rúni, Prince Consort of Princess Dis, has walked the path this special hobbit is on, and he will help young Master Took during this journey and potentially into true happiness.





	1. Quiet Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – This story is a Christmas present for Hsavinien as part of the Happy Hobbit Holiday 2017. The request was for “nonbinary and trans characters, female dwarves indistinguishable from males, dwarven gender concepts that do not match human ones. Family stuff is nice. Sex is great, but not required. I like consenting, fun, silly relationships and giant dorks in love.” I sincerely hope I succeeded.
> 
> Warning – Discussions of abusive past, nonbinary and trans characters, alternate universe, gender bending
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Rúni tapped the bit of his pipe against his teeth, contemplating the recent events that had led up to the conversation he’d just had with his sibling-in-law. 

Erebor had received a new resident not too long ago, one that had caught everyone by surprise when Tharkûn had arrived with a hobbit. A letter had been passed to Thorin, who had relayed the contents of it later that night.

The hobbit, according to the letter, had been born from stubborn stone. Unlike their siblings by Mahal, hobbits were not accepting of anyone whose body did not match the soul. Apparently, when their child had spoken of coming to Erebor to get help to match their true gender, the father had refused to accept the truth and had lashed out at the child. The mother, who was the daughter of the Shire’s ruler, had stepped in and been seriously injured in defense of her only child. She had just enough strength to accept aid from her child to return to her father’s house, and Thain Took had dissolved the marriage before sending the young adult hobbit to Erebor with the assistance of Tharkûn.

Thorin had welcomed the hobbit, granting him rooms in the Royal Halls as he was considered royal by dwarrow standards, and Master Took had settled in fairly well, being warm and welcoming to Rúni’s son and daughter when they welcomed him to the mountain. Oin had also spent some time speaking with him regarding the treatment he would need to help live as his chosen gender, ensuring the wounds he’d gotten from his father before fleeing the Shire were healing well. Rúni wasn’t sure what had happened during that time as the healer had been remarkably closemouthed about his new patient, but Thorin had come to speak to him a short while ago about mentoring the hobbit.

“What’s bothering you, Papa?”

Brown eyes looked to his youngest child, and he smiled at his daughter. Rúni patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit down.

“I was thinking about our newest resident,” he admitted, taking a deep draw from his pipe. 

“I like him,” Vigdis said, taking a seat by her father. “He’s quiet and sad; it’s a shame the hobbits don’t treat Stubborn Stones like we do. No one deserves to be unhappy like that.”

“It is a shame,” Rúni agreed. “Thorin said some of the injuries Master Took has taken will require time to heal, physically and emotionally.”

“It won’t stop Oin from using our Maker’s solutions to help reshape him, will it,” she asked, sounding worried.

“It shouldn’t, but Oin will be watching to make sure nothing goes wrong,” he answered, eyeing his daughter with curiosity. “I was also asked to mentor him as he goes through this.”

She tilted her head at that, watching him with eyes that were identical to his own. Vigdis resembled her mother more than she did him, except for the eyes. It was only due to years of marriage that had allowed him to learn to read his wife’s expressions, and he put that knowledge to use now.

“You are much more interested in our newest resident than I expected you to be,” he commented, spying the light blush on her cheeks and trying not to smile at her reaction.

“I find myself eager to spend time with him,” she said to him. “I won’t say anything to Mama or her sibling about it yet because Master Took needs time to become the person he wants and needs to be.”

“You aren’t worried he’ll change because of what he will be going through,” Rúni asked. 

“No, Papa, I’m not,” Vigdis answered, playing with one of the few braids she wore. “At the heart, he is who he is meant to be. He just needs the stone to be treated so his outside somewhat matches what Mahal and Yavanna crafted his heart to be.”

Rúni smiled at that, pleased with her answer. Both of his children were very insightful, something they got from their parents equally, and he was proud of them for their willingness to see the truth of things. It would serve Fili well when he inherited the throne from Thorin, and it would be the same for Vigdis as she acted as adviser for her brother when the time came.

“You are right, little gem, but it will take time for him to understand all of this,” he said to her. “If this draw to him continues, I think you should speak to your mother so she can insist to her sibling that any mention of a betrothal will be dismissed. If he is crafted to be yours, I would see you happy with him as our Maker intended. I know Thorin and Dis wish for you to be with the one Mahal crafted for you.”

“Thank you, Papa,” she told him, kissing his cheek.

“You’re welcome, little gem,” he answered. “Now off you go; you have lessons soon, and Balin won’t thank me if you’re late. I’ve a letter to write as well.”

Vigdis smiled, hurrying off to obey her father, and Rúni soon found himself at the desk he used to fill out the paperwork that came with his position. He picked up a fresh piece of parchment and began writing the missive to invite the hobbit to meet with him tomorrow. Master Took needed the mentoring and if he could help, then he would.

* * * *

The following day found the prince consort hosting their hobbit guest; Master Took had arrived, leaning on the walking stick his grandfather had given him once the wizard had arrived to take him safely to Erebor. 

“Good day, Master Took,” Rúni greeted, smiling when the slightly smaller figure bowed as he replied.

“Good day, Prince Rúni,” he returned, sitting down when the other gestured for him to do so. “Thank you for inviting me here.”

“You are most welcome,” the dwarf replied, taking his seat. “I have to admit that I asked you here for a reason; first, would you like some tea or wine?”

“Tea please,” the hobbit answered, accepting a cup when it was offered to him and doctored it to his tastes before looking at his host. “You said you had a reason for inviting me today?”

“I did,” Rúni told him. “My wife’s sibling was concerned when they realized that you have no family to help you walk the path you have chosen to become what our Makers meant for you to be. Usually, when a dwarf realizes they have been crafted from stubborn stone, a family member is chosen to be a mentor for that dwarf as they go through treatment.”

“A mentor,” he asked, sipping his tea.

“Someone to be there to listen to fears and concerns,” he shared. “Offer advice and reassurance during this time as it can be a difficult path to walk. Thorin was concerned when they realized you have no one with you to be a mentor and asked if I would be willing to mentor you. After giving it some thought, I have agreed to present myself to you as a mentor should you wish to accept it.”

“Not to sound rude but why would you offer this? This is the first time you and I have had a conversation that lasted more than ten minutes.”

“Because I know first hand how difficult it is to be Stubborn Stone,” the dwarf replied. “I’ve walked a path very close to the one you’re on, Master Took, and I very much want to be there to help you through it.”

“You’re like me? Born in the wrong body,” he asked, eyes full of hope.

“We call ones like ourselves or Thorin Stubborn Stones,” Rúni answered. “Our Makers created beautiful souls, but the stones we are crafted from decided to be ornery and not want to match who we are on the inside. While my spirit is male, the body I was born in was female.”

“Just like me,” the hobbit whispered, hope growing.

“Indeed, Master Took,” he shared. “Though I was fortunate in having a family who understood and did their best to help me. I wish to pass that on to you if you will allow me to do so.”

“I think you would be better prepared to help me since you have walked this path before,” he said, wiping irritably at his eyes. “I don’t know what to expect; all I know is that I have always felt wrong and not sure how to feel right again.”

“Let me tell you my story,” Rúni began, knowing this would help and was pleased to see the other male settling in to listen to what he had to say.


	2. Rúni's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – It’s been a while since I came back to this; I got the urge to work on it and am hopeful that everyone will enjoy it. It is short, but I did get everything I wanted done in the chapter. I didn’t want to push for length and ruin the pacing. So, happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own the Hobbit nor do I make money from this story.

“I was the first born and considered lucky because I was born female,” Rúni said, giving a small smile when the hobbit jolted a bit. “Yes, just like you were. I didn’t realize I was different until my brothers were born; that was when I noticed that they were treated differently thank I was. I believe I was about ten years old when I figured out what my problem was, and I fretted over it for some time.”

“I was ten as well,” Master Took admitted, opening up to the dwarf when his voice trailed off. “The girls around me were playing games different from what I wanted to play, and they were acting in ways that didn’t make sense to me. I knew something was wrong but couldn’t put my finger on it for some time.”

“My grandmother was the one who finally approached me about my moody behavior,” he said, nodding at the admission. “It took some time before I was able to tell her what I was feeling, and she helped me understand what it was that was bothering me. It was then I learned about Stubborn Stone.”

Rúni took a drink of his tea, then continued his story.

“Once I understood, I asked her what I could do because I didn’t think I could handle living like a dam. She reached out to our family’s healer, and the process to help me began. She was my mentor through it. Unlike you, I was fortunate enough to have family who were willing to help me before I became old enough for my body to begin readying to forge bairns.

“My family raised me with the expectations of the eldest son, ensuring I would be able to defend myself as all dwarrow are taught to do, as well as apprenticing me to the finest master they could afford once I found my calling. I did everything I was supposed to do as a dwarf and as a son,” he said. “Then the letter came from Erebor, asking if our home would be willing to forge an alliance with the dwarrow of Durin’s Folk. Tradition dictates that a marriage bind the agreement so when the alliance was finished, I was sent to Erebor along with the signed treaty.”

Master Took blinked, setting his cup of tea down for a moment.

“You being crafted of Stubborn Stone was not an issue for the royal family,” he asked, using the correct name for what the pair of them were.

Rúni shook his head, giving a small smile. He remembered feeling nervous about everything and what his family had done to ensure his happiness.

“When we received the letter asking for the alliance, my father sent a letter to the king to share my story with him and his daughter. The response was unanimous; I was to be the one to come and wed Princess Dis. There were quite a few meetings that took place when my family arrived here,” he shared. 

“About the wedding,” Master Took asked.

“Surprisingly, the wedding took maybe an hour to discuss,” Rúni said with a rueful laugh. “When a member of the royal family marries, there’s a lot of traditions to follow so planning doesn’t take that long. The staff handles the details with the queen monitoring everything. No, the details had to do with heirs for the throne.

“Thorin is fluid, male or female depending on the day, and is unlikely to contribute to the next generation of the Durin line. Frerin, the middle brother, is craft wed,” he continued, then explained the term to the hobbit. “It means he has no desire to share pleasure with anyone – male or female. So it fell onto Dis to ensure the continuation of the line.”

“How..I mean...”

Taking pity on the poor hobbit, Rúni was quick to explain. He knew what the question was and while the blush was cute, he didn’t want the other uncomfortable around him.

“The elixir Mahal gave us is a miracle in itself, but it cannot allow Stubborn Stones to sire children if the stone was born female to begin with. My brother donated the seed that allowed Dis to conceive twice. As he is also craft wed, he was pleased to be able to help without having to do more than just spill into a cup. He volunteered himself when the issue of children came up, and nothing more was said about it.”

Master Took nodded, blush dying down. He fiddled with his tea cup for a moment, setting it back down into the saucer.

“Do you have any further questions about things? I want you to feel comfortable about coming to me about anything,” Rúni told him. “Nothing is taboo or too intimate.”

“Master Oin spoke of the elixir and how things will change for me,” the hobbit began. “He spoke of it stopping the moon cycles as well as making the breasts smaller.”

“For me, since I started it early, I never went into full puberty,” he told him. “No monthly bleeding nor did I form breasts. It allowed me to develop muscle wise in the ways of our males. Since you’re going into it later in life, it will do as Oin has said. The breasts will shrink down but there is a possibility of a slight curve due to your age and development. That’s easily hid with a proper binder under your clothing. So long as you and I remain on the elixir, the female portions of our bodies will not be active.”

Master Took breathed a soft sigh, gesturing to his chest.

“I’ve hated these damn things since I started growing into an adult female’s body,” he admitted. “I can live with a small curve and a binder since I’ve had to try to tolerate this over abundance. My mother tried to figure out a way to wrap them properly so they won’t be a hindrance, but our society frowned on that. They believe we should accept the forms we are born into since the Green Lady does not make mistakes.”

“We believe Mahal does not make mistakes either, but the stone from which we are carved is stubborn and resists His will at times. I’m certain the earth does for Lady Yavanna as well,” he assured him. “I'm sorry your people don’t understand that, but at least you’re among those who do now.”

The hobbit nodded, blowing a lock of hair out of his face as he did so. He made a face at it, and Rúni laughed quietly. The dwarf had an idea on how to begin, and he was quick to question the other.

“How do the males in the Shire wear their hair,” he asked.

“Short,” he said, indicating where most hobbit males wore their hair. “I know you dwarves look at hair differently.”

“We do,” Rúni answered. “Would you prefer to follow hobbit culture in this or take on some of our culture since you are now a resident of Erebor?”

“Would I be allowed to? I’m no dwarf, and I’ve no idea how long I am welcome here,” he answered, looking nervous.

“Thorin has signed paperwork making you an official citizen of Erebor,” the dwarf reassured him, knowing his daughter would murder their king if he tried to send Master Took away. “They knew you could not return to the Shire given the attitudes and beliefs of the people there. When you’re ready, you’ll be able to find work.”

The hobbit sighed, relaxing at the reassurance. He had been worried that he’d have to leave, and he’d not wanted to do so considering the friendships he was starting to make.

“Then maybe I can have my hair at the length you have,” he said, gesturing to Rúni's blond tresses.

Rúni wore his hair slightly above his shoulder blades, and he nodded at the timid suggestion. That length would be good for the hobbit, and he would have to speak to Thorin about allowing certain braids. He would teach them to the other if Thorin agreed.

“We can trim that right away,” the dwarf told him. “In the meantime, before we go to my wife to get your hair trimmed, we need to determine a name for you. Do you have one in mind?”

The hobbit looked distant for a moment, thinking about the question put to him. He remembered a conversation he’d had with his mother once, and a slow smile curved his lips as a name floated to the surface of his thoughts.

“Bilbo,” he answered. “Bilbo Took, son of Belladonna Took.”

“Welcome to Erebor, Bilbo Took, son of Belladonna Took,” Rúni said, smiling as well. “Come, let’s find Dis and do something about your hair. We need to get you looking presentable as well as comfortable.”

Bilbo agreed, slowly rising to his feet as his host did the same. He was looking forward to what came next, and he knew he would be able to rely on the other as he continued to walk the path he was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I could leave it here or expand it more; what do you guys think? I’m satisfied with it, even though the chapter is short, but there could be a bit more done to it. Let me know what you think by leaving a review, ok? Thanks so much for reading! ~Laran

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note – I chose Vigdis for Kili’s name since I wanted something to honor Dis, and the meaning of the name is “war goddess.” I thought it would be appropriate for a dwarrowdam and hope everyone agrees. This was meant to be a one-shot, but technical issues got in the way so I’ll be posting more as I can. I have it all planned out; it’s a matter of time of getting it edited since some areas are resisting me. I’m posting the first chapter so I won’t be late for the giveaway. Please let me know what you think! Merry Christmas, Hsavinien. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
